Arisu
Arisu, or Hitomi as she is now called, uses Mizuhashira and is a playable character in the Link Saga and Incarnate Saga. Information Arisu will not speak unless spoken to. She's worked with Hiroshi Suzuki all her life and she practically takes all her orders from him personally. She is generally quiet until she is actually given permission to speak. She refers to herself as a mercenary and carries two daggers with her. She is over-protective of Hiroshi and will jump in at a moment's notice to do anything for him. She is literally his bodyguard in more ways than one. BlazBlue: Momentum Shift During the events of Momentum Shift, Arisu carried out her tasks set before her by Hiroshi. However, she was not able to eliminate Bullet and even lost to her, branding her a failure in Hiroshi's eyes. He abandoned her, and if not for Makoto, she would have committed suicide. Jubei helped turned her to the right side. BlazBlue: Fate Corruption Arisu no longer works for Hiroshi. However, she is commonly seen with Jubei. Arisu discovered that her real name is, 'Hitomi Suzuki' and is in fact, a cousin of Miwa. She had been kidnapped as a child because of her blood, noted by Hiroshi to be, 'The blood of an Observer'. Arisu learned about how her parents through Hiroshi's secret files. Arisu fought alongside Jubei in order to stop Hiroshi and Relius throughout Fate Corruption. After Fate Corruption and Before Crisis Rebellion Between Fate Corruption and Crisis Rebellion, Arisu went on a journey to find her mother. At some point, she found her, and now lives with her. Arisu has introduced her mother to Miwa, Makoto, and Jubei. BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion Arisu works under Miwa Suzuki and Makoto Nanaya. She does not work for Sector Seven or the NOL. Her daggers were a gift from Miwa and Makoto at some point before the start of the series. During this time, she is looking for information while making sure Asuva knows what he is getting into. She is shown to be much more kind and easygoing then in the past. Near the end, she teams up with Masanori in order to fight Ryuke. Remainder of Incarnate Trilogy Arisu had a rivalry with Laileth, and alongside the help of comrades, was finally able to defeat the Hellion. Following the end of the trilogy, Arisu, now preferring to be called by her real name, Hitomi, decided to settle down with Masanori and begin figuring out what to do with her observer bloodline. After Incarnate Trilogy At some point Masanori and Hitomi gave birth to Michio, their one and only son. Later on, Hitomi went with Rachel so she could train in the use of her observer powers, and Michio stayed with his father. A and K Hitomi helped in the search for Alexandria at Miwa's request, but had no luck in finding her. When she was found, she promised she'd keep an eye out for her while under Kei's care, but could not always be available due to her training. Black Azure Revival Saga During the saga, Hitomi made several cameos, including escorting Bullet at one point. Later on, after Michio had freed Alexandria, she helped the two to Kokonoe's place so she could quickly assist Michio. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Nothing *Values: Hiroshi *Likes: Hiroshi *Dislikes: Just about everything else. Material Collection Information (As of BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion) *Hobby: Improving Herself *Values: Trustworthy People *Likes: Makoto and Miwa *Dislikes: Losing Personality BlazBlue: Momentum Shift Arisu is quiet. She is literally trained to be at Hiroshi's beck and call. At the same time, she owes her life to Hiroshi. She has never known any other life. From an early age, she has always been with Hiroshi, and to her, she is the only one that even cares about her. Through Hiroshi, Arisu has had the best childhood money could buy. She grew up happy and healthy. BlazBlue: Fate Corruption Though still quiet, Arisu is a bit more friendly towards others. She is commonly seen traveling with Jubei throughout the events of Fate Corruption. BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion Arisu is more talkative now and responsive. She labels Miwa and Makoto as her bosses respectively. Continues to refer to Hiroshi as 'that man' and is generally more enthusiastic about things. She knows when its time to be serious. She smiles a lot more and seems generally happier more often. Appearance BlazBlue: Momentum Shift and BlazBlue: Fate Corruption Arisu stands at 159 cm tall. She wears business outfits when in the office with Hiroshi. Out in the field, she wears black pants that go all the way down to her feet, and black shoes. She wears a red top that shows off her chest, at Hiroshi's request, and has blonde hair and green eyes. She has a silver choker around her neck with a green gem, also another gift of Hiroshi. BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion Arisu now stand 163 cm tall, no longer wears business outfits. She wears a black cape and a red sleeveless top. She no longer wears the silver choker. Her Hair is a bit spiky in front, while she has a long ponytail that reaches back to her knees behind her. Her knuckles are wrapped. Since Then At Rachel's request, Arisu took on a more mature and dignified look. They compromised on a few things, including letting her keep her favorite colors, black and red, and her trademark black jeans. Musical Themes *'Silent Movement' - Arisu's theme *'Assassination '- Arisu's Astral Heat *'The Guild' - Arisu's Mirror Match *'Punishment '- Arisu vs. Hiroshi Suzuki *'Two-Sided Coin '- Arisu vs. Miwa Suzuki *'Unexpected' - Arisu vs. Isamu *'Roles to Play' - Arisu vs. Téakaka *'You're No Fun' - Arisu vs. Kiyoko Itou Stages *'Ronin-Gai (Night)' - You cannot allow yourself to be seen. Trivia *Her name means noble sort *Her dagger's name means Water Pillar ''''Navigation Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:Observer Category:Playable Character Category:A-tier Character Category:Incarnate Saga Character